


Rubber Kitty

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina doesn't have a rubber duckie, but a rubber kitty, and it has a name.





	Rubber Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid cold is making me too sick to write anything more than a drabble. I need to sleep...

When Sayo and Yukina moved to their new house and Yukina unpacked her belongings, she rediscovered her old rubber duckie from childhood – except Yukina being Yukina, it wasn’t a duck but a cat. Rubber kitty then, Sayo supposed. Yukina even gave it a name – Buyo. Sayo stifled a giggle.

“Minato-san, do cats even like being in water?” Sayo gestured to Buyo the Rubber Kitty when they were in the bath.

Yukina glared at Sayo’s teasing grin, then without warning, submerged the rubber kitty and squished it to spray water out its mouth onto Sayo’s face.

“This one does,” she deadpanned.


End file.
